


Shall We Dance?

by DesertVixen



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide 2008, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Allura asks Lotor a question...





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



This was her chance to make a difference, Allura knew.

Doom had been defeated, forced to the peace talks, but no one trusted Lotor as envoy. 

She could change that with the right action, the right word.

Allura wasn’t sure who had decided that a ball would be a smart idea, but she thought she could take advantage.

After all, Nanny was always lamenting that her princess didn’t have a prince to dance with.

Lotor looked up as Allura stood there in a column of pink, her hand extended.

“Shall we dance?”

He took her hand. “With pleasure, my princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I really loved your prompt, and this was part of an early start.


End file.
